Mephiles Sol/False Artefacts
The False Artefacts, also known as the False Six, are a collection of powerful artefacts that where created by Mephiles Sol either for or during his ascension to a tier 7 god. Unlike the Elder Artefacts, they need to harvest divine power in vast quantities to sustain their powers, cannot grant godhood from passive exposure and lack the potency of their divine counterparts. Individually, each item does contain the potential to make the wielded extremely powerful, but not a deity. Only with all six fully charged artefacts can someone initiate a ritual to ascend to godhood, but that still requires an additional reserve of divine energy. The types of divine energies acceptable in the recharging of the False Artefacts include Divine Shards (from the Battle of Lumbridge), Divination Energy (various sources: higher tiers are more effective), Water from the Well of Life (In the basement of the Tower of Life) and Elder Energy (Mah’s Volcano, Freneskae). Ares has theorised that a single Elder Artifact would fully recharge any of the artefacts instantly, but has not been able to prove this theory. Mephiles did not intend for his artefacts to be used after serving their purpose, having abandoning all of them except Wightgrasp following his ascension at Mah’s Volcano in Freneskae. This however has changed following the Intervention of The Godless. The artifacts, despite wielding individual powers, share an innate connection to each other and appear to possess some self-awareness, for if they are left abandoned or believe to be wielded by someone not worthy, will displace themselves. Known Artefacts Wightgrasp Wightgrasp, also known as The Branch of Sephirot and just The Staff, is the most known artefact. It is the most powerful, and was the first one made. It is the personal weapon of Mephiles, before and after his ascension, as a powerful conduit for his brilliant raw magical power. It was originally a Second Age that was wielded by Sephirot, one of the original founders of Immortues, that Fer’ Ireth granted onto Mephiles during the late Fifth Age when he was sent into battle against the enemies of Immortues. Over time, the staff has been augmented, reconstructed and transmuted into greater, more powerful forms, until eventually being transformed into the first of the False Artefacts. It amplifies its user's magical capabilities and serves as a conduit for power in general, but can also be used to interrupt and sever non-physical connections between beings: most notably, being used to sever Fer’ Ireth’s control over Mephiles’ mind. The staff has had a long history of being stolen, gifted, inherited or borrowed by many individuals, including Sephirot, Fer ’Ireth, Firan ‘Ireth, Ares Intempium and Hawke Frost. It is currently wielded by Mephiles Sol as his main weapon. The Amulet The Amulet, also known as The Star and The Tear, is a three-piece amulet constructed from Onyx and a cyan-coloured Divine Shard. It was used to precisely extract, divide and redistribute divine energy from either a natural source or an artificial construct. It could also open a conduit for transferring energy into the wielder over great distances, even if the source of power was on another plane. The Amulet was created by Mephiles to ensure he remained fuelled by divine energy while separated from Fer’s life force, and then to gain additional bursts of power in combat. During his ascension, the Amulet was shattered into 3 pieces: Two onyx shards and the cyan “tear”. While the amulet remains broken, it cannot be recharged or used as a remote power conduit. The Amulet shards where reunited in the Spirit Plane by The Godless, afterwhich they where experimented upon to develop a god-killing weapon. It is now in the posession of Mephiles, and his Paradigm, inside the Tower of Life. The Visage The Visage, also known as Mephiles’ Anguish, is the petrified remains of Mephiles Sol’s face. It was created when the physical form of Mephiles was separated from his soul by the Anima Mundi rift on Freneskae: while the majority of it was destroyed, the face remained intact. It can be worn as a mask. The Visage is a natural divine battery, storing vast amounts of divine energy that can be transferred to a user upon contact. It can also can bestow knowledge of Mephiles’ life before ascension though strong visions and hallowed whispers, though prolonged exposure can induce night terrors and other physiological disorders over time. It however appears to be sentient, as it can willingly deny the user access to its power. The Visage was recovered by The Godless, afterwhich it was experimented upon to develop a god-killing weapon. It is now in the posession of Mephiles, and his Paradigm, inside the Tower of Life. The Frostentome The Frostentome is a spellbook that is permantly covered in never-melting ice from the Well of Life. It is a copy of a journal authored by Mephiles Sol and Ares Intempium, to record their discoveries into the Well of Life’s magical properties and origins, with Ares in posession of the original copy. It grants the wielder enhanced stamina and constitution and reflexes, along with enhancing one’s divination abilities. It can also function as a infinite substitute for Water Runes. The Frostentome was recovered by The Godless, afterwhich it was experimented upon to develop a god-killing weapon. It is now in the posession of Mephiles, and his Paradigm, inside the Tower of Life. The Cloak The Cloak was the cape that Mephiles wore during the ascension. The cloak’s fabric is heavily enchanted, allowing it to dispel strong magical projectiles upon contact, along with repairing itself when damaged. It can also change its physical appearance to suit the wearer, but the wearer has no control over when it will transform. The Visage was recovered by The Godless, worn by Mark for a short time, afterwhich it was experimented upon to develop a god-killing weapon. It is now in the posession of Mephiles, and his Paradigm, inside the Tower of Life. The False Eye The False Eye is a Silvthrill ring encrusted with three divine shards. It was created by Mephiles originally as a simple Silvthril ring to counter the Vampires during a raid of Meridytch, but was later modified by Ares Intempium following Firan’s infiltration of the Draynor Manor hideout to gain similar powers to that of a Ring of Visibility. Mephiles later encrusted the ring to bolster his supply of divine energy, which inadvertently also allowed it the ability to store and replay memories of Guthix and Mephiles to the wearer. The ring has been recovered by Mephiles after taking it from The Godless, who used it to both ascend to a low-level Tier 6 god and destroy The Godless Hall. Mephiles continues to wear The False Eye. Ascension Ritual The six artefacts, should they ever be reunited, can grant their wielder(s) an opportunity to ascend to the lowest level of godhood (Tier 7). The process has only ever been successfully performed by Mephiles. The Ritual sees the user creating a divine simulacrum that will form their divine body, while channelling the entire sum of their amassed power into their existing body with the use of the six artefact in a pentagram, each being wielded by an effigy of the caster or a willing spell caster (the staff being wielded in the centre by the ritual caster). Once the energy is fully channelled, the original body is to be annihilated by a disturbance of the Anima Mundi: such as those found on Gielinor and Freneskae. The process will allow the person’s soul to be temporarily sheltered from passing though the mortal plains and to the underworld for fleeting moments, for which during so they will enter the Divine Simulacrum and be ascended. The process is not without risk however: Should the pentagram be disturbed or broken when power is being channelled, divine power can be diverted in a destructive manner. The caster is also at their most vulnerable when their spirit is separated between bodies: While incorporeal, someone skilled in magic may be able to use a soul phylactery to intercept and capture them, or at least prevent their spirit transferring into the correct vessel. Eventually, the lost spirt would disperse into the afterlife if unable to possess a vessel. Once conducted, all six artefacts will be fully drained of their power and required recharging. The wound in the Anima Mundi also used to conduct the ritual will be greatly weakened, preventing an immediate recharging of artefacts. Trivia *The alternative name for Wightgrasp, “The Staff of Sephirot” is named after the Tree of Life depiction of the 10 attributes in Kabbalah, which in Judaism depict 10/11 truths about God’s creation of the world and higher planes. This reflects the branch-like design of the holy weapon. *Each item is represented by an in-game item or override: **Wightgrasp: Greater Runic Staff or Nomad’s Spear/Staff Override. **The Amulet: Dominion Tower Amulet. **The Visage: Mask of Sliske, Shadow. **The Frostentome: Tome of Frost. **The Cloak: User Choice, or Lunar Cloak default. **The False Eye: N/A (Cannot be seen on player avatar) Category:Equipment Category:Magic Category:Combat Category:Custom Content Category:Immortues